


Caged into life

by orphan_account



Series: Teva's boredom freewrites [2]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha Light, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omega L
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 10:33:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12363801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Death note but abo, slow updates





	Caged into life

 

To say Light was a good child, would be an understatement. Growing up Light was a sweet and caring child, that's why everyone thought he'd be beta, or at least a omega. Although male omegas were unheard of, they did exist. When Light presented at the age of 12 as an alpha, everyone was surprised. Then after surprise was everyone talking about how Light would treat his future omega wife wonderfully. 

 

His mother and father were very proud of him, what more could a alpha male and female beta ask for? It didn't help that Light was extremely smart too. Everyone would laugh and say that if Light wanted, he could become President of the USofA. 

 

Light disagreed with this, because he didn't want one country, deep in his dark desires, Light wanted the world. 

 

Light looked around the classroom, his eyes bored and his body confirming this. He looked out the window to the school court. He looked at the basketball court, the grassy area with park benches, then lastly he followed the sidewalk with his eyes. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw something falling, something small and black. A journal? 

 

As soon as his English class is over Light Yagami goes the way he normally does, but when passing by the path to the journal, he hesitates. Then he goes down it. Leaning down to pick the journal up, and it reads:  **Death note** . 

 

Muttering to himself he says, “What is this bullshit?” 

 

It reminds him of the news, day in day out. The same thing over and over. Death of the innocent, while the vermin of this world only get the laws form of a slap on the wrist. They get into prison, where they don't have to do much of anything, while the dead get...death. Just thinking of it makes Light want to lose his composure. 

 

So when he goes to walk away from the journal, he goes back even if it's fake and some prank, it could be a fun laugh.

 

~~~

**_‘The humans whos name is written in this book shall die.’_ **

~~~

 

When Light gets home, he sits at his desk and opens the  **Death Note** . 

 

He leans back and mutters softly to himself, “These rules are really thought out for a prank, I'll give them that.” He says standing and walking over to his bed. 

 

Thinking out aloud he says, “So I write a name and that person dies?” He closes his eyes as he says, “Like anyone would believe that.”

 

Light stares at the Death note from his bed and thinks _ , ‘It won't hurt to try it...right?’ _ So he rolls out of his bed and makes his way back to his desk. Grabbing a pencil and placing his hand to the paper, then he stops.

 

_ ‘Wait, on the off chance that someone really dies, would that make me a murderer?’ _ He thinks as he places the pencil to his lips.  _ ‘Yeah right, it's completely impossible.’ _

 

“- The same assailant that attacked six people at a busy shopping district is taking eight people hostage at this daycare center. This includes both children and teachers.” Light looks up at the TV and an idea hits him. Writing the man's name down and picturing his face, he leans back and looks at his clock. 

 

_ ‘A heart attack in forty seconds? We'll see.’ _ Light thinks as the forty second mark gets closer. 

 

“-at the present time, that is all the police are telling us.” A male's voice is saying.

“You can't help but feel sorry for the safety of those hostages.” A female starts.

“We'll continue to monitor-” Light stops listening to look up at his clock.

 

_ ‘Looks like the notebook doesn't work. Didn't expect it to anyway.’ _ Light thinks, a part of him kinda let down.

 

He gets up to turn the TV off when the woman says, “Wait we're seeing something! There's movement at the entrance-”

The male interrupts to say, “The hostages are coming out. And they all look to be unharmed! Police are taking action, they're moving in, we don't know if the suspects been arrested. Huh? Yes! Ok, we now have confirmation. The suspect has been found dead inside! I repeat, the suspect is now dead.”

 

Light bends in shock and says, “Dead?”

 

“- Specia l  forces are denying that they shot the suspect.” The man says.

“So the man felt cornered and decided to commit suicide?” The woman asks.

“Victims are saying he just collapsed.”

 

_ ‘A...heart attack?’ _ Light thinks.  _ ‘Huh? No way- this has to be a coincidence!’  _

 

Light is interrupted by his mother yelling up the stairs, “Light! It's already 6:30 you know, don't cha have cram school tonight?”

 

Light gathers himself and yells back, “Yeah. I'll be ready in just a second.”

 

**_‘Death note_ ** _. There is a chance that this thing is for real. I have to test it just one more time- just to be sure it's real.’ _ Light thinks,  _ ‘In which case it should probably be another criminal. But if he's to well known, that could be a problem. If he dies, the knees of his death will probably be covered up. I need to see results right away-’ _

 

Light looks up from his desk to see two people corning another.  _ ‘Sidou, maybe I should try killing him? No- I should definitely avoid killing people I know. Then again, would it really matter? Would anyone really care if a guy like him disappeared?’ _

 

Leaving from cram school Light’s mind is going 100 to nothing with thoughts. 

 

_ ‘Once you actually start looking around, it makes you wonder if you'd actually be doing society a favour by getting rid of all these people.’ _ The sound of an engine makes Light look up, to see a guy on a motorcycle with a dozen other guys. 

 

“HEY BABY!” One of the men, probably the leader, yells at a woman with brown hair. “Where you going baby? Come have a little fun with us!”

 

Another of the men say, “That's our Takao, always a fan of the ladies.”

 

“The names-” Light makes a mental note of the name and goes into a store, pretending to grab a magazine, he places the  **Death note** in it. He writes the name and the death- hit by a bus- and waits. 

 

The woman breaks free and runs across the road, the man tries to follow on his bike, just as the bus hits him. Ending his life.

 

_ ‘T-that settles it, the Death note…is for real.’ _

 

_ ~~~ _

**_‘This note will not take affect unless the writer has the person’s face in his or her mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected.’_ **

~~~

 

“What a nice surprise! I wasn't expecting you to be home so early.” Light's mother stands in the entryway.

 

“Hi mum, it's because-” Light's mother holds out her hands awaiting something. 

 

_ ‘Fucking woman! Gods! She does this all because she thinks one day I'm going to help her? No way!’ _ Light thinks as he reaches into his bag for the results of the nation wide exams. 

 

“I've been waiting all day.” She says as she takes the papers.

 

_ ‘And I don't doubt that.’  _

 

“Goodnes! Number one again! These are the highest scores you've had.” She says like it's praise.

 

Light walks past her, trying his hardest not the cow the woman over with his alpha scent. “I'm gonna do more studying, so don't bother me.”

 

“As you wish,” his mother says, “Oh, Light, honey. Do you want anything?” 

 

Light knows is mother wants him to answer no, so she can brag to the other beta woman she calls friends, about how selfless he is. So he tells her no and closes his door. 

 

When the door is closed he leans on it and says, “I've already got what I want.”

 

He locks the door and gets the  **Death note** looking at all the names in it. He let's out a chuckle.

 

“You've taken quite a liking to it.” Light pushes back from his desk. Turning to see what had spoken to him he sees… something. It's skin is a gray colour, and it's dressed in all black, it's hair is all black and spiky. He has piercings and it's teeth are very sharp looking. 

 

Light let's out a yell and pushes back from his desk, surprised that it hadn't shown up earlier and happy he'd yelled when lighting had flashed. 

 

“No reason to act surprised.” The being starts, as Light looks up at it from his position on the ground. “ I am the shinigami Ryuk. That used to be my note book. Judging from your laughter, you've already figured out it's not a normal notebook.”

 

Light blinks and thinks to himself,  _ ‘ It doesn't seem very alpha-y for me to stay on the ground.’ _

 

He rises while saying, “Shinigami. A god of death, huh?” He finishes rising as he finishes, “Well I'm not surprised… in fact.. Ryuk, I've been waiting, for you.”

 

Ryuk’s face resembles an emotion akin to surprise, before smoothing out. “Oh?”

 

“I've already figured out that this  **Death note** I found is real. It didn't take me long, and now that I've witnessed the truth of its power I only feel more confident in what I'm gonna do.” Light says, and his face turns dark, something you aren't supposed to see on a teenager's face.

 

“That's interesting. I certainly wasn't expecting this.” Ryuk states, “ Several  **Death notes** have made their way into the human world in the past. But you're the first person to write so many names. Look at all the people you've killed in only five days. Most are reluctant to write this much.”

 

Light takes a seat at his desk, facing away from Ryuk purposely. “I've already prepared myself for you Ryuk. I used the notebook even though I knew it belonged to a shinigami. And now that shinigami has come, so what'll happen to me? You’re here to take my soul, right?” 

 

“Huh? Whaddya mean? Is that some fantasy you humans came up with? I'm not gonna do anything to you.” Light gasps in shock, a question, as Ryuk says this. “ The notebook  becomes part of the human realm from the very moment it touches the Earth. In other words the notebook is now yours.” Ryuk points at Light when he says this.

 

“This is mine?” Light asks.

 

“If you don't want it just give it to someone else.” Ryuk says. “But if you gave it away I'd have no choice but to take your memories of it.” 

 

Light lurches forward a little as he asks, “So you're saying I can use the notebook however and I won't be punished?” 

 

“Let's just say this, you'll know the fear and pain of those who have used the notebook. And when it's your time to die, it will fall on me to write your name in my  **death note** . Be warned the humans who use this notebook can neither go to heaven or hell for eternity. That's all.” And then Ryuk let's out a throaty chuckle. “Now you have something to look forward to after you die.”

 

_ Knock knock knock.  _ “Light?” Damn it's his mother. He looks at Ryuk, not wanting her to see.

 

“It'll be alright, open it.” Ryuk responds

 

Light stands, sliding the notebook under his bed he walks to the door and opens it. “What is it?” 

 

“Thought you'd like some apples, the neighbor gave them to us.” She says holding them out. “Why on Earth is it so dark in your room?” She says as she peers past him. “You'll ruin your eyesight.” 

 

_ ‘What's going on?’  _ Light thinks.  _ ‘Mum can't see him?’  _

 

Light takes the apples and shuts the door. 

 

“That Notebook you found used to belong to me, and since you're the one who is using it you're the only one who can see me.” Ryuk explains. “And my voice can only be heard by you,” Ryuk takes an apple, “In other words the notebook is the bond between Light the human and Ryuk the shinigami.” 

 

A crunch sounds as Ryuk takes a bite from the apple. “Mmm yum.”

 

“I just have one question I wanna ask you. Why was I chosen for this?” Light asks.

 

Ryuk swallows the whole apple, core and all. “Hey are you even listening to me?” Light asks. 

 

“Apples in the human world are worth the trip. What's the best way to describe these? Juicy?” Ryuk says looking at Light. 

 

“Just answer my question.” Light says.

 

“Ha, I didn't choose you. Don't you see this is all just an accident? You actually thought you were chosen because you're so smart or something? Because you’re an Alpha?” Ryuk asks. “Don't be so vain. It just happened to fall around here and you just happened to pick it up, that's all there is to it. That's why I wrote the instructions in English the most popular language on Earth.”

 

“Then why did you drop it in the first place?” Light asks. “You even wrote down specific instructions, so don't try to tell me this is an accident.”

 

“You're asking me why? I did it because I was bored.” Ryuk says this a smile.

 

“You were bored?” Light asks.

 

“The truth is shinigami don't have much to do these days. Most of the time were either taking naps or gambling. If you take the time to write in your notebook the others just laugh at you for working so hard. Even if you wrote the name of another shinigami it would be pointless because it doesn't work that way. Since we live in the shinigami realm it's no fun to kill people on Earth. So I thought I'd come down here.” Ryuk says. “Anyway I'm surprised at how many names you've written down. But I wanna know why you only wrote the cause of death for that guy that was hit by the truck?”

 

“If you don't write down the cause of death the victim dies of a heart attack, and that's probably the best thing about the  **death note. "**

 

“Huh?” 

 

“You see I've already exhausted the list of major criminals, and eventually I'm going to get rid of them all.” Light says. 

 

Ryuk is happy, humans are so interesting. 

 

“I don't care if I loose my mind and soul. The world will be pure when I'm done.” Light Yagami says. Humans are very interesting. 


End file.
